Say The I Dos
by All That Remains
Summary: Rory and Lorelai are getting married at the same time. I couldn't think of a good title. (Pairing- LL and RD)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I wish I did, but oh well.  
  
A/N: I know some things are out of character, but what the hell? I'm going in. I hope no one had this idea before. And no there are no dreams.  
  
Dedications: To my friends who gab about the show with me, Emily Carol, Edward's Muse, smile1, strawberrygurll, and all the other people who like my stories and believe in me (if they do lol), and to the characters of Gilmore Girls.  
  
Prologue  
  
Rory was walking down the streets of Stars Hollow one night just as the sun disappeared behind the trees. She couldn't believe that it was almost Christmas and she was still alone. Last year she had Jess. The two years before she had Dean. Now Jess was gone and Dean was married. Lindsay was probably pregnant with his baby.  
Rory looked down at her watch. It said 9:00 PM. Her mother was still at Luke's she could see them talking through the window. Rory went down to the bridge over the lake outside of Stars Hollow High and sat down. It was cold beneath her. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Rory looked over the shoulder that was tapped, but no one was there. Then she looked the other way and Dean was sitting down next to her.  
  
"Hey," said Rory.  
  
"Hey," said Dean back.  
  
They stared ahead at the lake, not saying anything. What's he doing here? Thought Rory. She remembered the last time he saw him. He and Lindsay were hooked arm in arm outside the church at their wedding.  
  
"So, how's the missus?" asked Rory.  
  
"I don't know," answered Dean.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Things weren't working out. We got divorced a month ago."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I'm actually relieved about it."  
  
They stared ahead again. Rory didn't know why, but she suddenly felt happy. Did she still love him or was she just happy that she wasn't the only one who was alone on Christmas? Rory noticed some shopping bags next to Dean.  
  
"Christmas shopping?" asked Rory.  
  
"Yeah," said Dean.  
  
"Oh. For who?" "Lane, Clara, my parents, Lorelai, and you."  
  
"What did you get me?"  
  
"I was going to wait until Christmas, but I think I'll give it to you now."  
  
Dean held a branch of mistletoe under Rory's head and leaned in and kissed Rory. She kissed him back. You still love him, thought Rory. Finally, Dean pulled away and snow started to fall.  
  
"Wow," said Rory. "That was my Christmas present?"  
  
"Yeah," said Dean.  
  
"I love it," said Rory. "It's the best present you've given me."  
  
"Did you get me anything?" asked Dean.  
  
"It's kind of last minute, but yeah," said Rory.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him under the falling snowflakes.  
  
MEANWHILE  
"What are your plans for Christmas?" Lorelai asked Luke. She was sitting at the counter drinking coffee as always and Luke was wiping it down. It was closing time.  
  
"It's not even Christmas yet," said Luke.  
  
"What, nothing with Nicole?"  
  
"We got divorced a month ago."  
  
Lorelai was surprised. Luke didn't tell her. Then again, he didn't tell her that much anymore. But, there's also things I don't tell him, thought Lorelai. Like, that Jason and I broke up because I just realized my feelings for him.  
  
"Why?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Do I have to tell you everything?" said Luke, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Well, I thought you to were just going to date and be married," said Lorelai.  
  
"What about you and Jason?" asked Luke. "Aren't you two doing something together?"  
  
I guess I'm going to have to tell him, thought Lorelai.  
  
"We're not together anymore," answered Lorelai.  
  
"Why not?" asked Luke.  
  
"Why should I tell you why Jason and I aren't together when you won't tell me why you and Nicole aren't together?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I'll tell you if you tell me first," said Luke.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Okay," said Lorelai, drawing in a breath. "I'm in love with someone else."  
  
"That's actually the same reason why Nicole and I broke up," said Luke.  
  
"She's in love with someone else?"  
  
"No, I am."  
  
Luke finally came down to her side of the counter and wiped it down. But, as he was cleaning he was staring at her. Lorelai stared back.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Who is it for you?" asked Luke.  
  
"You first."  
  
"No, you first."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I might look like an idiot."  
  
"What if I look like an idiot?"  
  
"Then we're both a bunch of idiots."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Promise you won't laugh at me?"  
  
"Friends don't laugh at each other."  
  
"You."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened. She could not have heard correctly. Luke could not have just said that she was the woman he left Nicole for. She had to have been dreaming. She pinched herself. No, way Gilmore, thought Lorelai. This is real.  
  
"Did you just say that the other woman was me?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I should not have said anything," said Luke, going upstairs.  
  
"LUKE STOP!"  
  
Luke turned around before going upstairs. Lorelai took in a deep breath. She felt tears of joy coming on.  
  
"The man I left Jason for," said Lorelai. "Is you."  
  
For the first time she had known him, Luke smiled. He walked over to Lorelai.  
  
"Really?" said Luke.  
  
"Yeah," said Lorelai.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. Oh, my god, thought Lorelai. I'm the other woman! Luke wants me! He's kissing me! Luke tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Finally, they pulled away. Someone was banging on the door. It was Taylor.  
  
"LUKE! CAN YOU DO THAT SOMEPLACE ELSE!" yelled Taylor, through the window.  
  
"DAMMIT TAYLOR!" Luke yelled back. "YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON WHO'S WATCHING! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"I HOPE YOU'RE NOT PLANNING ON DOING THAT IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!"  
  
"WHY? DO YOU WANT TO WATCH IN BROAD DAYLIGHT?" yelled Lorelai. "WHY DON'T WE JUST MAKE A PORN MOVIE FOR YOU?"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT VERY FUNNY, LORELAI!"  
  
"That's it," said Luke, sticking his head out the door. "TAYLOR GO AWAY OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!"  
  
Taylor walked away shaking his head. Luke turned his attention back to Lorelai. He kissed her again. Lorelai pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Luke.  
  
"I should be getting home," said Lorelai. "Rory's probably worried. We're having a romantic movie night. Since there was no romance going on in our lives we wanted to have some on the screen."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know I've never seen a movie besides Mr. And Mrs. Bridge and Casablanca with you. Come on let me come."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Luke walked Lorelai home. Snow started to fall Lorelai always thought that something good always happens when it snows. This time, Luke was that something or someone.  
  
"Rory? Are you home?" called Lorelai, when she and Luke walked in the door.  
  
"In here," called Rory.  
  
Lorelai and Luke walked in the living room. Rory was sitting on the couch. She was surprised to see Luke.  
  
"Honey, we're going to have some company," said Lorelai, lacing her fingers through Luke's to show that they were together. "Hope you don't mind."  
  
Rory recognized the gesture and smiled. "No, it's okay," said Rory. "I invited someone, too."  
  
"Who?" asked Luke.  
  
"He's in the bathroom," said Rory.  
  
"He?" asked Lorelai.  
  
Dean walked into the room. When he saw Luke and Lorelai he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Um, hi," said Dean, nervously.  
  
"Hey, Dean," said Lorelai. "Welcome back."  
  
"Can he stay?" asked Rory, giving her the puppy face.  
  
"Yeah," said Lorelai, sitting down with Luke. "What's first?"  
  
"It's Casablanca night," said Rory. "I know Luke saw it."  
  
"I fell asleep," said Luke. "I didn't really see the end."  
  
They started the movie and Luke and Dean kept their arms around Rory and Lorelai's shoulders the whole time.  
  
A/N: It's not over. This is only the prologue. 


	2. The Proposals

Disclaimer: The owner of Gilmore Girls is not me.  
  
A/N: This is set in the year 2007 after Rory's graduation. Just so no one gets confused.  
  
Chapter 1: The Proposals  
  
Luke and Lorelai walked into the diner. Luke was wearing a suit and Lorelai was a blue peasant dress. It was a cool summer day. They had just returned from Rory's graduation.  
  
"I can't believe Rory was valedictorian again," said Luke.  
  
"Yeah," said Rory. "I'm very proud of her. Thanks for coming."  
  
"I came to her high school graduation. Why wouldn't I go to her college graduation?"  
  
"I don't know. I practically have to drag you everywhere."  
  
"Not everywhere. Just the places I don't want to go. You free tonight?"  
  
"Well, it is Friday, but my parents said Rory and I didn't have to come because it was her graduation. She and Dean are doing something so I'm going to be watching reruns of The Cosby Show and Three's Company. Why?"  
  
"I have a little something planned tonight. You interested?"  
  
"Does it involve having dinner? I'm starving."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Beats Bill Cosby and John Ritter by a mile."  
  
"Good," said Luke, leading her upstairs to his apartment. When they walked inside there were candles and not exactly a thousand, but a decent amount of yellow daisies everywhere. Luke's table had a candle lit and two wine glasses.  
  
"Wow," said Lorelai. "How long have you been working on this?"  
  
"A few hours before I had to leave," said Luke. "Why don't you sit down?"  
  
Lorelai walked over to the table and looked inside her wine glass. There was a small black box. She opened it. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. It had a big one in the middle with two small ones on the side. Luke got down on one knee.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore," said Luke. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Lorelai. "I mean we've only been dating for four years."  
  
"Which is a long time. Well, will you?"  
  
Lorelai was touched. She had not been expecting this at all. She couldn't believe it was happening.  
  
"Yes," said Lorelai.  
  
Luke slid the ring on her finger. Then he stood up and kissed her. Then Lorelai hugged him.  
  
"And this was your choice?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Yes, it was," said Luke. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."  
  
"Good choice."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Rory and Dean were sitting by the lake near Stars Hollow High. They had just eaten and were lying on their backs watching the sunset. Rory was wearing a red short-sleeved dress and Dean was wearing a suit identical to Luke's (although he wasn't wearing the jacket). He grabbed Rory's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"I couldn't have been more proud of you," said Dean.  
  
"I'm proud of you, too," said Rory. "But, for different reasons."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, you cried during my speech and tried to hide it for one."  
  
"I did not cry."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Okay, fine I did. But, it made everyone cry including Paris, the human ice sculpture."  
  
"She's not that cold. She's one of my really good friends."  
  
"Okay, you're right. What's another reason?"  
  
"You still wanted to get back together after what I did to you."  
  
"I'm proud of you for taking me back after how immature I acted. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They stared ahead at the sunset, which was starting to disappear behind the trees, but reflecting on the water.  
  
"It's so beautiful," said Rory.  
  
"Yes it is," said Dean. "You are, too."  
  
Rory smiled at Dean and kissed him.  
  
"Rory," said Dean. "We've been together for six years if you don't count the one where we broke up."  
  
"Which time?" asked Rory.  
  
"The second time. Anyway, I never want to split up again. I've thought this through. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Dean took a black box out of his pocket. He opened it and in it was a beautiful ring. It was a medium sized diamond on a silver band. Rory drew in a breath. Tears of joy came to her eyes.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" said Dean.  
  
Rory couldn't hold in. She burst into tears.  
  
"Oh, my god," said Rory, through tears. "Oh, my god."  
  
"Is that a yes or no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dean slid the ring on her finger and they kissed. Later, Rory went home.  
  
"Mom?" she called. "Are you home?"  
  
Lorelai came out with a huge grin on her face. She held out her diamond ring. Rory's mouth hung out. Then she held out hers. They screamed and hugged each other.  
  
"WE'RE ENGAGED!" shrieked Lorelai  
  
"OH MY GOD!" squealed Rory. "Who's your fiancé?"  
  
"Luke. Yours?"  
  
"Dean!"  
  
They squealed and hugged again. Rory pulled away.  
  
"We have dinner at Grandma's and Grandpa's," said Rory. "Remember we had to re-schedule for Saturday?"  
  
"Don't bring me down," said Lorelai.  
  
"No, I mean when you were engaged to Max, you didn't tell them right away. Well, we're both engaged. We should tell them tomorrow night."  
  
"Fine, but let's just get back in the moment. MY DAUGHTER AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!"  
  
They squealed and hugged again.  
  
How will dinner at the grandparents go? To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Well, here's the prologue and the first chapter. Emily Carol, please don't give anything away (lol). Anyways, Chapter 2: Dinner at the Grandparent's is coming soon. 


	3. Dinner at the Grandparents

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. So please don't arrest me.  
  
Chapter 2: Dinner at the Grandparents'  
  
"Going to the chapel and we're gonna get ma-a-a-rried," sang Lorelai as she and Rory drove to Emily and Richard's for dinner the next night.  
  
"Mom, you really have to stop," said Rory.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm excited. I'm actually getting married this time."  
  
"Great, but you've been singing every single song about getting married all day. It started with 'Get me to the Church on Time' and now it's 'Chapel of Love.'"  
  
"You've got your songs mixed up, girlie. Chapel of love is not what I'm singing. Come on, you know you want to sing it."  
  
Rory and Lorelai sang the whole way until they reached the driveway of the Gilmore's. Rory opened the door, but Lorelai sat in her seat staring straight ahead.  
  
"Mom, you coming?" asked Rory.  
  
"No," said Lorelai. "I can't. Jason's in there."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Rory.  
  
"Every time we go he's always there," said Lorelai.  
  
"He's not in there. Why would it bother you anyway?"  
  
"Because if he's there I can't tell Mom and Dad that I'm getting married. He'll flip!"  
  
"Okay, you want me to check to see if he's in there?"  
  
"Oh, would you please?"  
  
"Fine, but you owe me."  
  
"Thank you. You're the best Daughter in the world."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
Rory walked inside. A few minutes later, she came out.  
  
"He's not there," said Rory. "Now will you come out of the car?"  
  
"No, I can't," said Lorelai. "I can't go through this again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember when I was marrying Max and she got angry when I told her?"  
  
"Yeah, but that was only because you waited two weeks after you said yes. Luke proposed last night and their knowing twenty-four hours after. They're the first people you're telling."  
  
"Actually you're the first person I told. Then I told Sookie and then I told Michel. I would have told Luke, but he already knew."  
  
"Yeah. I told you and then Lane and then Paris and then Tauna and then Janet, but still Grandma and Grandpa aren't going to be the last to know. It's going to be fine."  
  
"They don't like Luke."  
  
"So what? Grandpa doesn't really like Dean, but they love us and that's all that matters."  
  
"I don't think they love me."  
  
"Yes they do. We're going to tell them and they're going to be happy now come on. Let's go!"  
  
Lorelai opened they door and walked inside.  
  
"What would I do without you?" said Lorelai, putting her arm around Rory's shoulders.  
  
"You would have never been in contact Grandma and Grandpa," joked Rory. "And you would probably be living in a box."  
  
When they went inside, Emily and Richard were fighting. Apparently, Richard had to work so they couldn't go to Martha's Vineyard again like they did every fall. When they went into dinner Rory told Lorelai to break the news over dinner.  
  
"Richard for the past four years we have not been able to go to Martha's Vineyard," said Emily. "You know why? Because JASON made you stay behind and work. He keeps planning these things. You had no say in anything ever since you two made that partnership."  
  
"Emily I have say in a lot of things," said Richard. "It was my decision not to go to Martha's Vineyard. I needed to stay behind and work."  
  
"Oh, please. You're like a puppet in Jason's little puppet show."  
  
"How dare you talk about my business partner that way. I-"  
  
"MOM! DAD!" yelled Lorelai.  
  
Emily and Richard turned to Lorelai.  
  
"What is it, Lorelai?" said Emily.  
  
"Rory and I have some news," said Lorelai, flashing Rory and huge smile. "Mom.I'm getting married." Lorelai showed her engagement ring.  
  
"Me, too," said Rory, flashing her engagement ring as well.  
  
"Well, that's great news!" exclaimed Richard.  
  
"Yes, that's wonderful," said Emily, smiling. "Who are your fiancés?"  
  
"You remember Luke, right Grandma?" said Rory.  
  
"I thought he was married."  
  
"He got divorced four years ago and then a month later, we got back together. He proposed last night."  
  
"That's wonderful. What about you Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai moved her food with her fork and didn't answer. She was too nervous. It's okay, mom, thought Rory. I'll back you up.  
  
"You, remember Luke, Mom?" said Lorelai.  
  
"The diner guy?" Emily's smile faded.  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"When did you start seeing him?"  
  
"Four years ago.after Jason and I broke up."  
  
"You broke up with Jason for him?"  
  
"I thought you liked that I wasn't with Jason anymore."  
  
"Well, I thought you broke up with him for Christopher."  
  
"Mom, Christopher is married. Why would I have gotten back together with him? Besides every time we got together something always messed it up."  
  
"So Rory messed up your relationship the first time?"  
  
"No, I did. I told him no. But, sixteen years later when we got back together he was still acting like he was sixteen so we couldn't get back together. The third time, he was with Sherry. The fourth, Sherry was pregnant."  
  
"You still should have stayed together."  
  
"You know what, mom? I don't love Christopher anymore. I'm in love with Luke. I want to marry Luke, not Christopher. So just drop the Christopher fact."  
  
Lorelai stormed out of the kitchen and up to her old bedroom. Rory stared at her Grandma.  
  
"Grandma, was that necessary?" asked Rory.  
  
"What?" asked Emily.  
  
"Mom was really nervous about telling you. The last time she told you, you said 'that's nice. I hope we're in town.' That's one reason why she was nervous. You know, Luke and Dean proposed to use last night so you weren't the last people to know like last time. Another was because it was Luke and she didn't think you liked him and she knew you would react like this."  
  
"We like him fine."  
  
"Then, what's the problem with him?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why did you react the way you did?"  
  
"I guess I was just surprised."  
  
"Well, you really hurt her."  
  
Emily had an expression on her face that Rory nor Lorelai had seen before. It was guilt.  
  
"You're right, Rory," she said, standing up. "Is she in her old bedroom?"  
  
"That's the first place I would look," answered Rory.  
  
Emily went up to Lorelai's old bedroom. Lorelai was lying down on her bed staring at her stuffed animals, when Emily came in.  
  
"Lorelai," said Emily. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how nervous you were to tell us. I have no problem with Luke. Neither does your father. I was just caught off guard. If it makes you feel any better, we'll stay in town until you and Rory are both married. Am I forgiven?"  
  
Lorelai was surprised that this had come from her own mother's mouth. Her mother, who stopped having faith in her when she had Rory, had actually apologized and told her she was going to stay in town until she was married.  
  
"Yeah," said Lorelai.  
  
"You want to come back downstairs?" said Emily. "We made your favorite, tiramisu."  
  
Lorelai nodded and they went downstairs. Rory and Richard were talking about her past years at Yale and Richard was saying how great it was that she was getting married when they walked in.  
  
"Mira, bring out the tiramisu," Emily called to the kitchen.  
  
"So, do you two have any ideas about when you're getting married?" asked Richard.  
  
"Mom and I were talking about having a double wedding this morning," said Rory.  
  
"It was her idea," said Lorelai.  
  
"That's a good idea," said Emily. "I just had another one. Are you two coming this the Friday night?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" asked Rory.  
  
"Well, I was thinking you could bring your fiancés over and we could get to know them better," said Emily.  
  
"Capital idea, Emily," said Richard.  
  
"Dean might be a little nervous, but I think he'll come," said Rory. "We'll be there."  
  
"I don't know," said Lorelai. "Luke doesn't really like these things."  
  
"I would like to get to know him better," said Emily. "Please, try to bring him. If not, you won't be blamed. All I'm asking is to try."  
  
"Okay, I'll try," said Lorelai.  
  
LATER  
  
"What's the big deal if Luke comes to dinner next week?" asked Rory, as they walked inside the house.  
  
"Mom's going to try to find a flaw and try to convince me not to marry him," answered Lorelai.  
  
"How do you know if you don't bring him?"  
  
"Because I know my mother."  
  
"I think you should invite him anyway. It can't be any worse than when Jess came over."  
  
"Okay, fine. Let's not talk about this until Thursday. Tomorrow we start planning."  
  
Tomorrow the wedding plans are made. To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter. Chapter 3: Wedding Plans is coming soon. Emily Carol, if you feel like you are absolutely going to burst and you need to say something then say it. P.S. Check the dedication. 


	4. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. So you can't arrest me.  
  
A/N: This message is for bluedancer. For the second comment, when I switch speakers I write their names. So it's the same two speakers until I write a different name. And for the first comment, I didn't quite understand it.  
  
Chapter 3: Wedding Plans  
  
Lorelai, Luke, Dean, and Rory sat at the kitchen table. They had already settled the fact that they were having a double wedding. Now they were debating over dates.  
  
"We should to it in the summer," said Rory.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Lorelai.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to wait that long."  
  
"Well, when do you want it to be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Rory it's June. Which summer are you talking about? This summer or next summer?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
"You wanted to wait until next summer don't you?"  
  
"Well, I didn't have any other idea."  
  
"I have an idea," said Dean. "We all got together in December. I mean, I got together with Rory and Luke got together with Lorelai. Why don't we just have the wedding in December?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," said Luke. "What about you two?"  
  
"Yeah," said Lorelai, after a short pause. "That's a good idea."  
  
"I'm all for it," said Rory. "That was the 20th. So should we have it December 20th?"  
  
"How do you remember that?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Because every month on the 20th is mine and Dean's anniversary," answered Rory.  
  
"Oh, my god," said Lorelai. "You guys have three anniversaries."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that you guys have three anniversaries. It's sort of weird. I don't know how you guys remember."  
  
"Okay, so December 20th?" said Luke, loudly. "Does everyone agree?"  
  
"Yes," said Lorelai, Dean, and Rory in unison.  
  
"Okay and moving on," said Luke. "Invitations?"  
  
They settled on invitations. They were going to have a blue back round with a white border. Then they settled that the wedding would be at the Dragon Fly and that Sookie would be the caterer. Davey, her son (now four) would be the ring bearer and Clara, Dean's sister would be the flower girl.  
  
"What should we do about the song?" asked Rory.  
  
"What song?" asked Luke.  
  
"The bride and groom usually have a dance alone," said Lorelai.  
  
"I just didn't know what Rory was referring to," said Luke.  
  
"Anyways," said Rory. "Should we share a song or should we have two?"  
  
"I have an idea," said Dean. "Why don't we have two songs but they would only be half a song. So there would be half a song for me and Rory and then half a song for Luke and Lorelai. And then we would share one at the end."  
  
"That's a good idea," said Lorelai. "Why don't you and Rory go into the living room and pick a song and Luke and I will be in here."  
  
Rory and Dean went into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Just a question," said Dean. "I get some say in the song, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rory. "Why?"  
  
"Well, Lindsay sort of picked our song," said Dean. "I didn't really have any say in anything."  
  
"Uh, Dean," said Rory. "With these kind of things you need a mutual agreement. You have to have some say. You came up with the date you know."  
  
"I know," said Dean. "So what did you have in mind?"  
  
"How about Frank Sinatra's The Way You Look Tonight?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It was mine and Lindsay's wedding song."  
  
"Ooh. Okay well that's definitely not an option. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Umm, how about.Don't laugh at me.Shania Twain's Still the One."  
  
Rory was surprised. That was actually her first choice, but she didn't think Dean would go for it.  
  
"Looks like we made it," sang Rory. "That one?"  
  
"Yeah," said Dean.  
  
"That was my first choice!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I just didn't think you would like it."  
  
"I think it would sort of be appropriate because we've been together for six years without the year with Jess."  
  
"Good Idea."  
  
Meanwhile, Luke and Lorelai sat in the kitchen. Luke was not being helpful with the wedding song. Every time she suggested a song, he would say, "whatever you want."  
  
"Luke, you are not making this easy," said Lorelai. "Is there a song you have in mind?"  
  
"Don't laugh," said Luke. "I like Your Song by Elton John."  
  
"Is that the song from Moulin Rouge?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah," said Luke.  
  
"I love that song," said Lorelai. "So do you want to use that?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Luke. Seriously."  
  
"Yeah. I'll use it if you use it."  
  
"Okay. Your Song."  
  
At that point Dean and Rory walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Well?" said Lorelai.  
  
"We picked Still the One by Shania Twain," said Rory.  
  
"Good one," said Lorelai. "We picked your song."  
  
"That's a good one," said Rory. "And for the final one.any suggestions?"  
  
"I have one," joked Lorelai. "The Macarena."  
  
"Oh, don't tease," Rory joked back. "What about My Everything by 98 Degrees."  
  
Dean, Luke, and Lorelai groaned.  
  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding," said Lorelai.  
  
"I was," said Rory.  
  
"I think we should just do the two halves of the song," said Luke.  
  
"Why?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Because then the bride and groom dance with the four of us together would be long," said Luke.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," said Dean. "I actually would rather do that."  
  
"Then why did you suggest it in the first place?" asked Rory.  
  
"Because I thought you and your mother would want to do the dance together," said Dean.  
  
"Thanks anyway, Dean," said Rory. "But, Mom and I discussed earlier that we want these dances to be romantic."  
  
"Yeah," said Lorelai. "It won't be romantic if Rory and I dance together."  
  
"Mom, you sure you're okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah. I only want to do what you want to do."  
  
The four decided that they were going to go over their invite list the next day and then Dean and Luke went home.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
"Well, it certainly has been a busy day," said Lorelai.  
  
Rory didn't respond. She was working on her invite list.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," said Lorelai, sitting next to her. "Can I see?"  
  
Rory hesitantly gave her the list. Lorelai looked it over.  
  
"Very nice," said Lorelai.  
  
"I just thought of something," said Rory.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dad."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's allowed to come, right?"  
  
"Yeah, honey. He has to come and walk you down the isle."  
  
"You have to tell him tomorrow."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're getting married, too."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Mom. He'll be happy for you. We'll put it on speakerphone. I'll be in the room with you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
That night Lorelai couldn't get a wink of sleep. She was nervous about telling Chris. What would he say? He's married, thought Lorelai. Besides, we're friends now. We've hung out before. But, still, what if he reacted differently than what Rory said?  
  
A/N: I was sick the day I wrote this so. If it's horrible, blame the fever. Chapter 5: Best Wishes is coming soon. 


	5. Best Wishes

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. We all know that  
  
Chapter 4: Best Wishes  
  
"If anyone objects to this marriage," said the priest. "Please speak up now."  
  
Lorelai and Luke decided to get married early. Dean and Rory were okay with it. Rory was actually crying. Dean got a little sniffy himself.  
  
"I OBJECT!" yelled a voice.  
  
Everyone turned around. Taylor was standing in the back in a tux and he was waving papers.  
  
"On what grounds?" asked the priest.  
  
"On the grounds that this wedding is illegal," said Taylor.  
  
Everyone groaned. Taylor found a lot of things illegal and it was annoying.  
  
"We invited you," said Lorelai. "So it has to be legal."  
  
"But, Luke is an ass-hole and I don't like you," said Taylor. "That's why this wedding is illegal."  
  
"Screw you, Taylor," said Luke. "I'm getting married anyway."  
  
"Well, you'll have to chase me out of here first," said Taylor.  
  
"Will do," said Luke.  
  
He ran towards Taylor.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAH," yelled Taylor, running away. "Help! Mommy!"  
  
Luke chased Taylor out of the Dragon Fly Inn.  
  
"Mom, get up," said Rory, standing up and pulling off the sheet that Lorelai wore for a wedding dress. No one noticed, but she was very cold.  
  
Lorelai's eyes flew open. She looked down. All of her blankets were pulled off and Rory was standing at the edge of the bed, still in her pajamas and clutching the sheets.  
  
"Give me back my sheets," said Lorelai, groggily.  
  
"No," said Rory. "First tell me what was so funny about your dream and then we have to make a certain phone call. You were laughing in your sleep you know."  
  
Lorelai told Rory the dream and they both started laughing hysterically.  
  
"I don't think Taylor called anyone an ass-hole in his life," said Rory, controlling her laughter.  
  
"I don't think that he would yell for his mommy either," said Lorelai. "But, I would love to see it."  
  
They both laughed again. Finally, Rory got up.  
  
"Okay, time for that phone call," said Rory.  
  
"I really don't want to," said Lorelai.  
  
"Come on," said Rory. "Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Rory dragged her down the stairs and they set up the speakerphone. Lorelai dialed Chris's number.  
  
"Hello, this is Sherry," said a voice on the other line.  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes at Rory. They both hated how she answered the phone like she was in the office or something.  
  
"Hi, Sherry," said Rory.  
  
"Rory? Is that you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow! You sound so grown up! I heard you graduated from Yale. I'm so sorry we couldn't be there."  
  
"That's okay," said Rory. Lorelai made faces while Sherry was talking and Rory nudged her. "Is my dad in?"  
  
"Sure," said Sherry. "Hang on Georgia wants to talk to you."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Just be grateful she stopped calling her GG," said Rory.  
  
"Hi, Rory," said a five-year-old voice.  
  
"Hi, Georgia," said Rory.  
  
"I lost a tooth last night and I got a quarter," said Georgia.  
  
"Good for you," said Rory. "Did you see the tooth fairy?"  
  
"No. But, mommy told me she looks like your mommy."  
  
"Aw."  
  
"My daddy wants the phone now so I have to go. Bye!"  
  
"Hello?" said a man's voice.  
  
"Hi," said Lorelai. "Rory and I are on speakerphone."  
  
"Hey!" said Chris. "You know, Georgia just loves Rory. She's starting Kindergarten in September."  
  
"Well, goody for her," said Lorelai.  
  
"So why did you call?" asked Chris.  
  
"Well, Rory is getting married," said Lorelai.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"And um.so am I."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Dad?" said Rory. "Are you there?"  
  
"Yeah," said Chris.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just a little surprised."  
  
"Okay," said Lorelai. "Rory and I are both having a double wedding which is on December 20th. Now, I really don't want to have to call Taylor and have him walk Rory down the isle so can you make it?"  
  
"Yeah," said Chris. "Who are the fiancés?"  
  
"My fiancé is Dean," said Rory. "Remember him?"  
  
"You guys are still together?"  
  
"Well, we were together for two years then we broke up because I liked someone else. Then a year later he got married and then he got divorced and we ended up back together and we've been dating for four years."  
  
"That's great. And you Lorelai?"  
  
"Remember Luke?" said Lorelai.  
  
"The diner guy?" asked Chris.  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"How long have you two been together?"  
  
"Four years."  
  
"So that thing with Jason didn't last long, did it?"  
  
"No. I was too hung up on Luke."  
  
"DADDY!" yelled Georgia in the back round. "I WANT TO GO TO THE PARK NOW!"  
  
"Okay, honey," said Chris. "I got to guy. I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
"Bye," said Rory and Lorelai in unison. Then there was a dial tone.  
  
"See?" said Rory. "Not that bad."  
  
Then the doorbell rang. Luke and Dean walked in. Everyone looked at each other's invite list.  
  
"Oh, no," said Rory, holding Luke's list. "Luke, you cannot invite him."  
  
A/N: I think you all know who I'm referring to, but please don't say it! Chapter 5: Guest Problems is coming soon. P.S. The "I was sick thing" was not for sympathy. 


	6. Guest Problems

Disclaimer: Okay no I don't own Gilmore Girls.  
  
Chapter 5: Guest Problems.  
  
Everyone looked at each other's invite list.  
  
"Oh, no," said Rory, holding Luke's list. "Luke, you cannot invite him."  
  
"Who are you pointing to?" asked Dean.  
  
"No one," said Rory, nervously. "Luke can I talk to you outside?"  
  
Luke followed Rory outside off the porch. Rory still held the invite list in her hand.  
  
"Luke," said Rory, pointing on the list. "You can't invite him."  
  
"I can't see who you're pointing at," said Luke.  
  
"Jess! You can't invite Jess!"  
  
"He's my nephew."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, he's family. I have to invite family."  
  
"Luke, Jess broke up Dean and I. I don't want him to ruin the wedding. If he comes he's going to split us up again. I don't want that to happen."  
  
"Rory, it won't happen."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
The invitations were stuffed and sent out. Rory was so nervous. Dean's my soul mate, thought Rory. I don't want anything to split us up this time.  
  
A few weeks later Jess held the invitation in his hands while he sat in his room. He didn't know what do to. A whirlpool of emotions swirled around him.  
  
She's back together with Dean? Thought Jess. Dean. The bane of my existence. I can't believe their back together! After all she and I have been through.I was a lousy boyfriend. Who am I kidding? Things would have never lasted this long. Luke's my uncle. I owe him to go. I'm just going to put my feelings aside and go.  
Jess Mariano will be attending, Jess wrote on the response card. He put it in the mail after that before he could change his mind.  
  
ANOTHER WEEK LATER  
  
"Mom, it has been three weeks and we have no been wedding gown shopping yet," said Rory, as she and Lorelai walked into Luke's.  
  
"I've been busy," said Lorelai. "Can you believe how well dinner went with my grandparents when Dean and Luke came with us?"  
  
"Mom, again, three weeks," said Rory. "It was three weeks ago."  
  
"I know," said Lorelai. "But, Luke wasn't nervous at all. I think he actually charmed my parents and I don't think they ever liked anyone from my world besides Sookie."  
  
"Yeah," said Rory. "It was actually cool. And Dean took after him which helped a lot."  
  
"Rory," said Luke from behind the counter. "I have to talk to you."  
  
"You don't want to talk to me?" said Lorelai, giving him a puppy face. "You don't want to talk to your future wife?"  
  
"I always want to talk to you," said Luke. "But, I have to talk to Rory."  
  
"Well, can I join you?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Fine," said Luke, coming over to the table. "Rory, Jess is coming."  
  
"Oh, no," said Rory, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Honey, it's okay," said Lorelai.  
  
"I talked to him on the phone," said Luke. "He's fine with the whole thing. He said he wants to just be friends with you and promises that he'll do nothing to screw up your marriage."  
  
Rory breathed a sigh of relief. At least he matured, thought Rory. Luke took their orders and went away.  
  
"Mom, wedding gown shopping tomorrow, please," said Rory.  
  
"Fine," said Lorelai. "You win."  
  
A/N: I know Lorelai wasn't very comforting, but I was in a rush to finish the chapter. Anyways, Chapter 6: Wedding Gown Shopping is coming soon. 


	7. Wedding Gown Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.  
  
Chapter 6: Wedding Gown Shopping  
  
"I told Grandma that we were wedding gown shopping," said Rory as they drove to a bridal boutique. "So she doesn't make us any dresses."  
  
"I'm not bringing then to dinner tonight," said Lorelai. "She wants to see them she'll have to wait."  
  
Rory didn't respond. She was still nervous about Jess. She felt neutral about him, but with Jess around anything could happen.  
  
After they arrived at the bridal botique Rory found dozens that she wanted to try on. Lorelai sat down and waited for Rory. Rory came out wearing a long white dress with straps.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Rory.  
  
"It's kind of boring," said Lorelai.  
  
Rory agreed and went back into the dressing room. She came out wearing a poofy white dress with off-the-shoulder straps.  
  
"That's too poofy," said Lorelai and Rory agreed with her again.  
  
Rory tried a lot more dresses on, but none of them made the cut.  
  
"This is the last one," said Rory from the dressing room. "If this isn't it. Then we have to go somewhere else."  
  
Rory came out wearing the most beautiful dress Lorelai had ever seen. Rory was wearing a plain white dress with straps. From the straps to the waist was a lace covering which was long sleeve. The sleeves were see through. The hem of the dress wasn't too poofy or too slim. It had a little bit of flair.  
  
"Wow," said Lorelai. "That's the one."  
  
"Really?" asked Rory. "You think so?"  
  
"Take a look at yourself in the mirror."  
  
Rory walked over to the mirror.  
  
"Wow," said Rory. "You're right. I love it."  
  
Lorelai looked around the store and found a veil. It had combs with fake white roses on them. She put it on Rory.  
  
"You look beautiful," said Lorelai.  
  
"Wow," said Rory. "I'm getting married."  
  
Lorelai tried on a lot of dresses, but she didn't like them. Rory looked at her watch.  
  
"Mom," said Rory. "We have to be at Grandma and Grandpa's in an hour."  
  
Disappointed, Lorelai paid for Rory's dress and she and Rory walked to the car.  
  
"We'll go to another botique tomorrow," said Rory.  
  
Lorelai didn't respond. She was upset about the whole situation. She couldn't believe she didn't have a wedding dress. She was quiet all through dinner. She didn't make any comment about Rory's dress when Rory went on and on about it.  
  
"Lorelai," said Emily. "You haven't said a word all evening besides 'hi mom.'"  
  
"I'm just tired," said Lorelai.  
  
"Well, while we're on the subject of wedding dresses," said Emily. "How's yours?"  
  
"I didn't get one."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I couldn't find one that looked good on me."  
  
Emily suddenly smiled. "Come with me," she said, getting up.  
  
"Mom-"  
  
"Come on, Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai got up and followed her mother to a room with a mirror and a stool for her to stand on for hemming. Lorelai shuddered as she entered the room. It was the room where she was getting fitted for her debutante dress and she was pregnant with Rory and her dress wouldn't close. Emily didn't know, but she did. Emily had thought she had gained weight.  
"Mom, why did you bring me in here?" asked Lorelai.  
  
Emily pulled out a garment bag from the closet.  
  
"I had this custom-made," said Emily.  
  
"Had what custom-made?" asked Lorelai. "And how did you get my measurements?"  
  
"Remember that fashion show we did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I got them from the seamstress."  
  
"Mom, what's in the garment bag?"  
  
Emily pulled out a long white dress. It had one long sleeve. The sleeve was cut in half and tied together by strings so there were circles going up and down the sleeve exposing the arm. The neckline was a little low, but not too low.  
  
"Lorelai, just try this on and if you don't like it," said Emily. "I'll send it back."  
  
Lorelai tried on the dress. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Emily came in with a veil attached to a tiara. Emily put it on her head. Lorelai loved it. It was beautiful.  
  
"Wow," said Lorelai. "Mom, you outdid yourself."  
  
"Thank you," said Emily. "I knew you would like it. The tiara was mine. I had the veil attached."  
  
"You're giving me your tiara?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tears of joy swam in Lorelai's eyes. She couldn't remember any moment like this that she had with her mother before.  
  
"Thank you, Mom," said Lorelai. She hugged Emily for the first time in her life. Emily hugged her back. It was a warm hug. Not a hug that was forced.  
  
"I think we should go back to the table now," said Emily.  
  
They went back to the table. Richard and Rory were discussing about that Lorelai couldn't tell what it was because it sounded boring. During desert, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I wonder who that is," said Richard.  
  
Moments later, Chris walked in. Lorelai felt a wave of déjà vu. It was like the time Chris walked in two months after Chris found out Sherry was pregnant. Except this time, Lorelai was engaged to someone else.  
  
"Hello, Emily," said Chris. "Richard. Rory."  
  
"Hi, Dad," said Rory.  
  
"Christopher!" exclaimed Richard. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," said Chris.  
  
"Chris have you eaten?" asked Emily. "I think there's some leftover pot roast."  
  
"No thank you, Emily," said Chris. "I've already eaten. I'm here to talk to Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai was confused.  
  
"Lorelai, can I talk to you?" asked Chris.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Well, here is yet another chapter. Chapter 7: The Past is Over is coming soon. 


	8. The Past is Over

Chapter 7: The Past is Over  
  
"Lorelai, can I talk to you?" asked Chris.  
  
Confused, Lorelai got up and followed him into the living room. Chris sat down and Lorelai sat down next to him. Chris hunched forward and clasped his hands together. They sat there for a few moments. Lorelai could hear her parents and Rory talking.  
  
"Okay," said Chris, finally. "Lorelai, don't marry Luke."  
  
"What?" Lorelai was shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Chris. "But I'm not happy with Sherry. Look Rory's our kid we should be together at least for her sake. I love you. I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry, but I can't lose you."  
  
Before Lorelai could say anything, Chris pressed his lips against hers. Lorelai gave in and kissed him back, but the heat that Lorelai felt every time Chris kissed her was gone. Now it felt empty, like he was her brother. Lorelai pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry Chris," said Lorelai. "But, our daughter is moving out of the house and getting married. You have a family with Sherry. You can't abandon it. And I don't want to hurt you, but that was like kissing my brother."  
  
Chris looked confused. He kissed her again. Same old empty kiss. He pulled away.  
  
"You're right," said Chris, pulling away. "That was just like kissing my sister."  
  
"Chris I think if things were going to work out we would have been married by now," said Lorelai. "But, I don't think we're going to happen."  
  
Chris nodded and grabbed his coat. "I'll see you at the wedding," said Chris. He left. Lorelai knew she hit him where it hurt, but she just lost the heat with him. She told Rory all about it during the car ride home. Then they went back to the Jess thing.  
  
"I'm scared, Mom," said Rory. "I don't want anything to ruin the wedding."  
  
"Does Dean know that Jess is coming?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"No."  
  
"I think you should tell him tonight. In person."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Honey, I'll be listening upstairs."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They picked up Dean and went back to the house. Dean and Rory sat down on the couch. Rory took a deep breath. I should get ready to give back the engagement ring, thought Rory.  
  
"Dean, Luke invited Jess," said Rory, slowly. "And Jess is coming."  
  
"Oh," said Dean. Rory couldn't read the expression on his face.  
  
"Dean, I'm sorry," said Rory. "I begged Luke not to invite him, but Luke said he wouldn't come if he saw I was getting married. But, he's coming. Look, I just want you to know that I don't want to lose you this time. I want to be with you forever. You were the first guy I kissed. I want you to be the last."  
  
Dean smiled. "I'm glad to hear that," said Dean.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. Tingles of electricity shot up and down Rory's body. Rory leaned back so she was lying down and pulled Dean down with her. Dean's lips moved up and down her neck. Then he went back up to her lips. She pushed the coat that he was still wearing off. Then he pulled off her coat. She started to take off his sweater, when a voice yelled: "HEY!"  
  
Rory and Dean looked up. Lorelai was leaning over the stairs.  
  
"No sex in here," said Lorelai. "Especially, when I'm in the house."  
  
Rory was embarrassed. She forgot her mother was upstairs. Dean chuckled.  
  
"Sorry," he said, as Lorelai went back upstairs. "I have to go."  
  
"Can't you stay a little longer?" said Rory, still lying down. "Mom can't hear anything from my room, you know."  
  
"It's very tempting," said Dean. "But, my parents need me to stay with Clara."  
  
"Okay," said Rory. "You think we should wait until we're married?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," said Dean. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," said Rory, running her finger through his hair. "But, I just want you to remember, you're the one I want to be with now. Not Jess."  
  
Dean kissed her then left. Now more than ever, Rory was excited to be married to him and for the first time in two weeks, she wasn't worried about Jess.  
  
A/N: Okay, here's another chapter. I know I didn't need to add the thing between Rory and Jess, but I wanted to put a little comedy in it. Anyways, Chapter 8: Jess's Arrival is coming soon. 


	9. Jess's Arrival

Chapter 8: Jess's arrival.  
  
A few months had passed and now it was December 19th. Rory and Lorelai's wedding would be the next day. Jess walked into Luke's holding a small black bag. Luke agreed to let Jess stay with him. Luke was cleaning off the counter tops when he walked in. It was six o'clock.  
  
"Hey, Luke," said Jess. "Can I help with anything?"  
  
"No, thanks," said Luke.  
  
Jess sat down at the counter.  
  
"Listen, thanks for letting me stay here," said Jess. "And thanks for inviting me to your wedding. I have your present in my bag if you want it. Otherwise, I can just put it with the other gifts."  
  
"Jess, why are you kissing up?" asked Luke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're acting like a goody-goody. What happened to the old Jess?"  
  
"He grew up."  
  
"You're trying to cover up something."  
  
"Look, Luke, I'm trying to be mature about Rory getting married. I just didn't think it would be to him."  
  
"Jess she moved on. It's been four years."  
  
"I know. I just still can't believe it's over."  
  
Luke and Jess settled in. Then they ate dinner and then went to sleep. Jess woke up at 6:00 A.M. He couldn't fall back asleep. He got dress and went outside. He walked over to the bridge where Rory was sitting at the dance marathon after Dean had broken up with her. He had felt triumphant that he had won and yet he felt bad for Rory that a two- year relationship was broken because of him. Well, now they were together again. I guess Dean is feeling triumphant now, thought Jess as he went into the school gym. He looked around. The lights were on. Across the gym near the bleachers was.  
  
"Rory?" Jess called. Rory was there. Sitting on the gym floor. What was she doing there on her wedding day?  
  
A/N: Short I know. I wanted Jess to have a portion of the story. Anyways Chapter 9: Cold Feet is coming soon. 


	10. Cold Feet

Chapter 9: Cold Feet  
  
"We are gathered here today for the joyous union of Lorelai and Luke and Dean and Rory," said the priest. "Rory and Dean, you two will be the first to be married."  
  
Rory and Dean stepped forward and clasped each other's hands. Rory stared into Dean's eyes. He stared back. She couldn't believe that her wedding day arrived and that this man in front of her was going to be her husband. Suddenly, a guy ran into the lobby of the Inn where they were being married. He was wearing a ski mask. He grabbed Dean in headlock and held him at Gunpoint. He removed his mask. It was Jess.  
  
"Rory you're going to marry me or he dies," said Jess.  
  
"No," said Rory, her eyes filling with tears. "No. Don't kill Dean. Let him go."  
  
"Then marry me," said Jess. "This guy doesn't deserve you. I do."  
  
"Jess, I don't love you anymore," said Rory. "I love Dean."  
  
"It's his life or you marry me," said Jess. "Take your pick."  
  
"Rory, my life's not worth it," said Dean. "Let him kill me. Just don't marry him."  
  
Rory started to cry. She fell to her knees.  
  
"Don't kill him, Jess," sobbed Rory. "Please, spare him. Please."  
  
"Then marry me."  
  
Rory sighed. There's no other way out, she thought.  
  
"I'll marry you," said Rory.  
  
"Good," said Jess. "But first."  
  
He pulled the trigger and shot Dean right in the head. Dean fell to the ground. His breathing was labored.  
  
"NO!" yelled Rory, running to his side. "Dean, stay with me! You can't die! Please, don't go! Stay with me!"  
  
"Rory," said Dean, touching her breath. "I.love.you."  
  
With those words being said, he passed away. Rory grabbed his body and sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Rory sat up in bed in a cold sweat. She was still in her bedroom. She looked at the clock. 5:45 A.M. 12/20/03. Oh, my god, thought Rory. Jess is going to ruin the wedding. For the first time in six months, Rory was nervous that Jess was going to ruin the wedding. Rory got dressed, left her mother a note, and went for a walk around the town.  
  
The sun was starting to rise a little bit. Rory walked past Doose's market where she and Dean had her first kiss. Then she went to Stars Hollow High. She went inside on impulse. Surprisingly, the door was open. She found the spot where she and Dean first met. Then she went into the gym where they held the Stars Hollow Dance Marathon. She walked over to the exact spot where Dean broke things off. She sat down. What if it happens again? Thought Rory. I don't want it 2 happen again. Oh, my god. Why did he have to come? Suddenly the door opened. Someone walked in. Rory couldn't tell who it was. It was definitely a man.  
  
"Rory?" called the man.  
  
Rory recognized that voice. It was Jess's. Oh, my god, thought Rory. He's going to kiss me. I don't want him to.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Jess, sitting down next to her. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
  
"I'm nervous," said Rory. "What if something happens and we break up again?"  
  
I would really love that, thought Jess. But, Jess knew that if he truly loved Rory, he wouldn't try to split them up again. His heart ached when he realized what he had to do. "Nothing like that is going to happen," said Jess. "You two are going to get married. You're going to have kids and you two are going to die together. Nothing's going to happen. I promise."  
  
Rory suddenly felt happy. Happy about what Jess said. Maybe he had grown up.  
  
"Thank you," said Rory, hugging him. She pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment. Rory looked at Jess's eyes. Ever since he moved in she saw a spark in his eyes. No she saw no spark at all. Maybe I'm not in love with him, thought Rory. There's only one way to tell. Rory leaned in and kissed Jess. He kissed her back. Rory used to feel tingles of electricity all over whenever he kissed her. Now nothing. It felt like she was kissing a brother, a lot like Lorelai and Chris. She pulled away.  
  
"Um, don't take this personally," said Rory. "But, that was like kissing my brother."  
  
"Yeah," said Jess. "You're right."  
  
"Thanks, Jess," said Rory, giving him a peck on the cheek and getting up. "I better go."  
  
Rory walked out the door feeling light as a feather. She didn't love Jess! It was Dean all along. Now nothing could spoil the wedding.  
  
Jess still sat in the gym. His heart was broken and ripped in shreds. He didn't feel anything from the kiss either, but he still couldn't believe that it was over. Rory was the only girl he truly loved. You did the right thing, thought Jess. That's all that matters. Jess got up and went back to Luke's. Luke was waiting for him at the door.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" bellowed Luke.  
  
"Luke, relax," said Jess. "I had to take a walk. I stopped by the school."  
  
"The school?"  
  
"Yes. Rory was there."  
  
"Jess Mariano, if you screwed up her marriage I swear to God-"  
  
"Luke! She was nervous. I told her it was going to be fine and she and Dean were going to die together. It was the hardest thing I ever did."  
  
Jess sat down on the couch in Luke's apartment. Luke sat down next him and patted him on the back.  
  
"You did the right thing," said Luke. "There'll be other women who you'll love just as much."  
  
"Thanks, Luke," said Jess. "I'm sorry, but I have to go home. I can't stay. I'm afraid I'll do something I'll regret."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Jess packed his things and said good-bye and left. I guess he grew up, thought Luke.  
  
A/N: There's another chapter. Chapter 10: The Wedding is coming soon. 


	11. The Wedding

Chapter 10: The Wedding  
  
Rory and Lorelai smoothed down the front of their dresses while waiting in the dressing rooms of the Dragon Fly Inn. Six months ago, Rory had grown her hair out and Lorelai had pulled it back into a half pony. Lorelai's hair was straightened. They each helped each other put their veils on.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it," said Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah," said Rory.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Not anymore. You?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. What if he decides it's not meant to be? What if he wants to get divorced?"  
  
"Mom, you guys have been dating for four years and there were no problems. It's time for the two of you. Trust me, everything will be fine."  
  
Lorelai gave Rory a hug. "Thanks honey," said Lorelai. "We'll still have our movie night, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Dinner every other night."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And when we need each other we'll visit each other?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"And we'll talk on the phone every night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Sookie came in.  
  
"You guys look beautiful!" she exclaimed, giving them hugs. "Well, we're starting any minute so I hope you guys are ready."  
  
She went out and Lorelai looked at Rory.  
  
"You ready?" she said.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," said Rory. "You."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rory and Lorelai went outside into the lobby to the doorway of the room where the ceremony was held. Richard and Chris were waiting. Lorelai linked arms with Richard and Chris linked arms with Rory. Davey was waiting with the rings on his pillow. Georgia was waiting with her basket of flower petals. Lorelai and Rory decided she should be the flower girl.  
  
Finally, Pachabelle's Canon started and Georgia started to walk down the isle throwing flower petals everywhere. Then Davey followed carrying the pillow without dropping it. Then Lane and Sookie, being the bridesmaids, followed each other down the isle. Finally, Rory and Chris moved.  
  
"I just want to say something to you," Chris whispered in her ear. "I love you very much. I'm sorry I wasn't around that much in the past. If you need anything, you can always come to me."  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Rory whispered back. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
When Rory and Chris reached the altar, they hugged and Chris sat down with Sherry. Then Richard and Lorelai followed.  
  
"Your mother and I are very proud of you," Richard whispered in Lorelai's ear. "You and Rory are the light of our lives. We love you very much."  
  
"I love you guys too," Lorelai whispered. "Thank you for helping us for the past eight years."  
  
Richard and Lorelai hugged and Richard sat down with Emily. Rory and Lorelai went over to Luke and Dean and joined hands.  
  
"Friends, Family," said the priest. "We are here for the joyous union of Lorelai and Luke and Dean and Rory. Will Luke and Lorelai please step forward."  
  
Luke and Lorelai stood before the priest and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Luke repeat after me," said the priest. "I Luke Danes."  
  
"I Luke Danes," repeated Luke.  
  
"Take thee, Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Take thee, Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"As my lawfully wedded wife for richer or poor and in sickness and in health until death parts us."  
  
"As my lawfully wedded wife for richer or poor and in sickness and in health until death parts us."  
  
"Now, you Lorelai," said the priest. "I Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"I Lorelai Gilmore," repeated Lorelai."  
  
"Take thee, Luke Danes."  
  
"Take thee, Luke Danes."  
  
"As my lawfully wedded husband for richer or poor and in sickness and in health until death parts us."  
  
"As my lawfully wedded husband for richer or poor and in sickness and in health until death parts us."  
  
"Now, Rory and Dean," said the priest. "Dean, you first. I Dean Forester."  
  
"I Dean Forester," repeated Dean.  
  
"Take thee, Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Take thee, Rory Gilmore."  
  
"As my lawfully wedded wife for richer or poor until death parts us."  
  
"As my lawfully wedded wife for richer or poor until death parts us."  
  
"Now you, Rory," said the priest. "I Rory Gilmore."  
  
"I Rory Gilmore," repeated Rory.  
  
"Take thee, Dean Forester."  
  
"Take thee, Dean Forester."  
  
"As my lawfully wedded husband for richer or poor until death parts us."  
  
"As my lawfully wedded husband for richer or poor until death parts us."  
  
Lorelai felt tears coming to her eyes. She suddenly had an epiphany that her baby was getting married. It seemed like just yesterday when Rory was born. She was this small little thing that didn't make a sound. Now she was a woman getting married.  
  
"Are you okay?" whispered Luke.  
  
"My baby's getting married," Lorelai whispered back. "She grew up so fast."  
  
Luke gave her hand a little squeez.  
  
"Now place your rings on the bride's finger," said the priest.  
  
Luke and Dean placed their rings on Lorelai and Rory's fingers and they did the same.  
  
"I present to you," said the priest. "Mr. And Mrs. Luke Danes and Mr. And Mrs. Dean Forester."  
  
They walked back up the isle. The reception was a success. Lorelai and Rory were married to the men they truly loved.  
  
A/N: Sorry to all you Jess lovers, but I really don't like him. If you want some RoryJess stories then please don't blame me if I pair Rory with Dean. I really don't like him. I like Milo, the actor though. Don't go away yet. There's an epilogue. 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
A/N: Emily Carol, please don't think I copied you.  
  
2007: Luke moves into Lorelai's house.  
  
2008: Lauren Gilmore Forester is born.  
  
2009: This happens:  
  
Jess was taking a lunch break from his job and reading when a girl walked by. She was familiar, but he couldn't quite tell who she was.  
  
"Excuse me," said Jess, walking up to her. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Jess Mariano?" said the girl. "Oh, my god!"  
  
"I remember you, but I don't remember your name."  
  
"It's me, Shane."  
  
"Shane?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow. You look so different."  
  
"I went back to my natural hair color five years ago."  
  
"Um.it was brown?"  
  
"I forgot you never really saw my natural hair color. Yeah. So how are things with you and Rory?"  
  
"She got married two years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I'm actually over her."  
  
They stood there for a moment. Suddenly, all the things he felt for Rory came back, but those feelings weren't for Rory. They were for Shane."  
  
"Um, Shane?" said Jess, finally. "I'm really sorry that I used you."  
  
"It's fine," said Shane. "It was a long time ago."  
  
"Do you want to get a cup of coffee some time?"  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Good."  
  
2013: Jess and Shane are married. Who would've thought that the girl he used to get Rory would be the girl he would spend the rest of his life with.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. I know that it's weird that Shane and Jess are back together, but I needed him to be with someone. Anyways, that's it. I know it deserves flames. 


End file.
